El Ultimo Respiro
by Loriloqui
Summary: Cuando se pierde la persona que mas amas... solo por no escuchar


El Ultimo Respiro  
  
La batalla empezó, lo recuerdo bien, estábamos sentados en la sala común abrazados compartiendo nuestras alegrías y recuerdos, tan hermoso momento, yo estaba feliz junto a el, sus ojos verdes eran solo míos, sus brazos me rodeaban tranquilos y fuertes, su sonrisa era para mi, sus palabras me calmaban el alma, me susurraban palabras hermosas, reíamos juntos, hablábamos de nuestro futuro, de nuestra vida luego de acabar el colegio, dios mío, la ambición por el poder llega a destruir los mayores sueño y las mayores alegrías en tan solo momentos, que tristeza, el me besaba justo cuando sentimos un temblor...algo sucedía.  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
you know I can't stay long  
  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
El solo atino a salir corriendo en direccion al gran comedor, yo lo seguí, ahora sé que no debí de haber hecho eso, corrimos, hasta que en una esquina, vimos algo que nos dejo horrorizados, el alma de un alumno era absorbida por un dementor, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, El me abrazo y me dijo que saliera de allí, que me fuera hacia la sala común que estaría mas segura, pero no, no le hice caso me quede allí con el, viendo como destruía al dementor, no pudo hacer nada por el chico, pero si espanto al dementor, corrimos hacia el gran comedor, todo el tiempo El me decía que debía irme a la sala común, pero yo decía que no lo iba a dejar solo, no Podía... que error.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet rapture light it ends here tonight  
  
Llegamos... lo primero que vi. Era horrible, cuerpos de mortifagos en el piso, aurores, alumnos corriendo y gritando desesperados, Harry buscaba a alguien, creo saber quien era, si Vol... Voldemort, no me quería soltar de la mano, pero en un momento un rayo fue a dar en una columna la cual callo y nos separo, reconozco que entre en pánico, ya no estaba con El, no podía salir de allí, me era imposible, las rocas no me dejaban, escuchaba los gritos y lamentos de las demas personas, no supe nada mas de Harry, esta realmente asustada no podía pensar con claridad, el miedo me segaba, miedo a perderlo, miedo a morir, dios ayudame... dije.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Seguían los gritos, pero ya no tantos, parecía que los profesores se habían encargado de llevarse a todos lejos de allí, yo pedía ayuda pero nadie me escuchaba, nadie. Tenia miedo, quería saber como estaba él, necesitaba saberlo, ojala no le halla pasado nada, dios ayudame. Paso mucho tiempo, los gritos seguían, hasta que en un momento, todo cesa, los gritos ya no se escuchaban, nadie hablaba, no caminaban, era como si de repente hubieran eliminado el sonido, solo se escuchaban unos pasos, luego una voz. "Hola Potter al fin nos encontramos" escuche que decía la voz, solo por el siseo supe quien era, era El, si Voldemort estaba aquí y enfrente de Mi Harry, no lo pude impedir, empecé a llorar, tenia miedo, lo quería, no quería que muriera, que me dejara, sabia que tarde o temprano esto sucedería, pero no ahora, ahora no"Si Voldemort nos volvemos a ver, que desagradable" contesto el, dios no lo provoques Harry, no por favor. "Cuida tu forma de dirigirte hacia mí por que si no..."dijo voldemort y pude escuchar que dijo unas palabras, sentí como si algo me elevara del suelo y me transportara hacia donde ellos se encontraban, cerro los ojos, no quería ver nada, nada, tenia miedo, mucho miedo."Tu adorable pelirroja sé ira!" Dios no podía creerlo, estaba entre los dos, Harry se veía asustado ahora y Voldemort sonreía malvadamente, había tocado el punto débil de Harry, no podía permitir que Harry se diera por vencido, no no podía.  
Holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet rapture light it ends here tonight  
  
"Dejala ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!!"Decía Harry"Claro que si Potter, ella es tu novia, si mal no recuerdo hace un tiempo te envié una carta diciéndote que TODOS tus seres queridos morirían uno a uno si no te unías a mí!" Decía Voldemort con los ojos rojos refulgiendo como fuego"Eres un hijoepu..." decía Harry encolerizado"Ya te dije mejora t forma de hablarme!!" Dijo Voldemort y me lanzo un crucio sentí como si miles de dagas me atravesaran el cuerpo, era horrible el dolor que sentía, dios mío, lagrimas intentaban salir, pero no lo iba a permitir, no, debía ser fuerte, Harry no debía perderse. El dolor cesa, "Parece ser que elegiste bien a tu novia Potter, es bastante fuerte"dice Voldemort sonriendo"¿quieres otro preciosa?" Me pregunta acercándose "Dejala ya! Bastardo!!" Dice Harry sacando su varita y apuntándole, no veía ni una gota de miedo en la cara de Harry, solo decisión, fuerza y valor. Empezaron un duelo, yo estaba en el medio, no podía ni moverme luego de la maldición, los profesores intentaban buscar la forma de sacarme de allí, pero no podían era imposible, maldiciones de todo tipo iban y venían, era horrible, cada vez que golpeaban a Harry veía una mueca de dolor en su cara, se me partía el corazón, yo era una cobarde, no podía ayudarle, mis lagrimas empezaron a fluir.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
"¡¡Avada Kedavra!!" Escuche que dijeron los dos a la vez, los rayos chocaron y se desviaron, a donde?...dios... una luz verde me envolvió, sentía como si me arrancaran de mi cuerpo, grite, el dolor me segaba "¡¡Ginny!!!" escuche a Harry decir, sentí que se arrodillaba junto a mí, me abrazaba y lloraba, el rayo de Harry le había dado a Voldemort, pero el de Voldemort se desvió hacia mí, Harry lloraba, Voldemort había muerto, pero yo estaba muriendo ahora, "Ginny por favor no me dejes, por favor te lo ruego" decía Harry entre lagrimas, todos se reunían alrededor de nosotros, Ron y Hermione lloraban, los profesores tambien, dios que dolor, casi no podía hablar, "Ginny te amo no te vallas por favor" repetía Harry "Yo tambien pero ya llego mi hora, prometeme que buscaras a alguien te casaras, tendrás hijos, prometémelo Harry" dijo con suma dificultad me dolía todo, las fuerzas se me acababan "No Ginny no puedo, no" decía Harry abrazándome, Ron estaba al lado mío tambien, me sentía fatal, debí de haberle hecho caso a Harry cuando me dijo que me quedara en la sala común, pero ya era tarde para lamentar, estaba perdiendo la vida por a poco y estaba oscureciendo la de otros, la de la persona que mas quería en esta vida a mi Harry. "Adiós Harry" dije acariciando su mejilla y depositando un beso en sus labios "Te amo" sentí como el me abrazaba y lloraba sus lagrimas mojaban mi cara "Adiós, te amo no me olvides" fue lo ultimo que escuche de El, mis ojos se cerraron todo se volvió oscuridad, ya había muerto.  
Say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hola! Otro fic mas, este se lo dedico a mi querida amiga Mane, hasta ahora de los fics que he escrito es mi favorito, espero que les guste a Uds. Tambien, la cancion que aquí se encuentra es de Evanescence, My Last Breath. Este fic es bastante triste, pero ni modo, asi me gusto, ademas hasta ahora no eh tenido una inspiración para escribir uno romántico, solo medio la inspiración para dos. Asi que disfruten de esto!! Chiao  
  
. 


End file.
